Exploring the impossibilities
by Water-please
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss. Perhaps imaginative, even. Kate seems reluctant to face the truth. Ben has his means to make her see. Now COMPLETE. Last chapter rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Exploring the impossibilities**

**Summary**

A kiss is just a kiss. Perhaps imaginative, even. Kate seems reluctant to face the truth. Ben has his means to make her see. ONE-SHOT

**Disclaimer**

In my safe deposit, I have numerous things. But no certificate to ownership of this, I'm afraid.

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, no smut.

**Category **Romance/Humor

* * *

Kate looked up, hand on his shirt next to his tie, demanding some sort of explanation. She could feel his wildly beating heart under her hand.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that." Ben said, looking as dazed and baffled as she felt.

"Have a good tire… thing." Kate mumbled.

"Thank you." They both had severe difficulties to get their respective brains back to work properly. Usually, he'd have teased her about not remembering an easy thing such as tire balance. But in this dizzy state, there was not much he could focus on but her lips and how to connect with those again, as fast as possible.

"You're welcome." But Kate seemed to need distance, if the way she quickly withdrew her hand from his shirt was any indication. '_Oh my God – I just kissed Ben! How the hell did that happen?_' rushed through her brain.

"Good night." Ben said, withdrawing into the elevator.

"Good night." He repeated, when Kate was too dazed to respond.

"Good night." Kate finally managed to say.

"Good night." Ben had stepped back, the elevator doors closing.

"Good night." Kate repeated, her face a study in confusion, but sweet as hell.

Ben knew that this expression on her face would haunt his dreams.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Kate stepped out of the elevator, spotted Ben standing a few paces to her left, and retreated inside the elevator box with the same swing as before, only in the opposite direction.

_Shit._

Ben was there. Ben, whom she had kissed the night before. Well, he kissed her first, and then she had responded. Eagerly. With tongue. And in earnest.

The memory of that kiss hadn't left her alone all night long, and after tossing and turning the better part of the night without getting any real sleep, she decided that it all had been only in her mind, and that Ben did **not**, in fact, kiss her. It was **impossible**.

Better she acted as if all this was only the product of her overactive imagination (she preferred to steadfastly ignore what that revealed in regards of her subconscious), than to face the reality of having kissed her co-worker. Her infuriating co-worker, who drove her up the walls on a daily basis, and who could be so charming that butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. And he was challenging her, and he -

No. This had to stop. She couldn't afford thinking about him any longer. She already had enough on her plate to mess with her life as it was: her same-age stepmother, also her partner in her co-owned law firm, her ex-husband whom she met more often than was healthy in order to get over a failed marriage… oh, that was more than enough already.

So – Ben had to take a backseat. Period. She would flatly refuse to let him conquer her mind any further, and she would tell him in no uncertain terms that their whatever-that-was-yesterday ('_The_ _best kiss you had for a long time, including Justin'_, piped up a small voice in her head – she chose to stamp down this particular voice right this instant, never to be heard again in this century), was nothing remarkable, something co-workers did when they closed a case ('_You never kissed Lauren after a case'_, the same voice pointed out, and somehow, if she was completely honest with herself, she hoped that Ben didn't, either). Ah crap. She'd make something up along the way, improvise. She was good at that.

So she chose to meet him head-on, and get this mess out of the way. For good.

"Ben, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, stepping directly and deliberately in front of him.

"Sure, Katie, any time, with pleasure." Ben smiled, obviously pleased to see her seeking his proximity. "And before I forget: Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" he asked, pointing a finger at her (as if she could forget that he meant _her_).

"Um, look, Ben, that's exactly what I want to talk about." Kate took his arm and led him away from the main stream of people, who were milling in and out of the building, filling the offices and corridors for another long day.

For Kate, this was not like any other day. She needed to fix that. Instantly. So she tugged at Bens arm, and shoved him into a corner with relative privacy.

"Oh my, Katie, so eager to repeat yesterdays' experience? I agree, it was exceptionally good." Ben beamed and stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"So this wasn't my imagination? We kissed for real? Oh, this is just great." Kate's voice left no room for interpretation that she was anything but thrilled at the prospect of in fact having to deal with the incident, against all hope to the contrary. There went one possible way of dealing with the situation.

Kate gently extricated her hand of his, and brushed her hands for a moment over her face. She needed a clear head, and her hand in his (_warm, comforting, exciting, sensual…_ STOP.) distracted her too much.

Kate steeled herself to explain. "Listen Ben, I'm sure we can sort this out. It all was a product of the relief after a particularly strenuous case, and we both were tired and let ourselves be caught in a moment of… Oh well, I don't know, some kind of stress release, you know? Let's not over interpret anything here."

Ben had been following her words with mild interest, studying her face carefully. She didn't think that their kiss meant anything, did she? Only a moment's whim, with no consequences the next day? He thought they were past that stage, given their growing experiences with each other. He was careful though not to let his disappointment show. Perhaps there still was a way to coax her into admitting to their chemistry. Ben was used to take advantage of favorable circumstances, and even to create said circumstances. He decided to play along.

"Well, Katie, if you think that's all it was…." He let his voice trail off.

"Yes, I do. Glad to see we're on the same page." Kate jumped in to complete the sentence, relieved beyond measure (but somehow oddly disappointed) that Ben agreed to forget so quickly about their interlude.

"… then you will have no objection to submit your theory to a little test." Ben continued, still very calm and composed. He shielded her from the view of all passers-by, for which she was highly grateful, so none could see her blushing. No one but Ben, of course.

"What? - Theory? And what test?" Kate stuttered, caught at unawares.

"Well, if you think that our kiss was merely a product of a moment, then we can repeat it now. Here. The case is over, we are rested, and I feel no tension whatsoever." _Liar_, he told himself. To be near Kate without kissing her was pure torture. He missed her hand in his. '_Oh dear Lord, how pathetic am I. I sound like a 15 year old with his first crush._'

Quickly, his adult self took charge again. "So, let's make a bet. If it really is as you say, that we feel nothing when we kiss, then we will pretend as if nothing has happened. Neither now nor yesterday, … everything will be back to normal." _As if_, his mind supplied sarcastically. _At least not for me._

"But if not…" he took a step closer and now filled all her vision. "If we both feel that there _is_ something between us, then you allow me to take you to dinner."

Ben's face was inches apart from hers, and she could feel his breath on her face, his solid body emanating heat and his expensive cologne, blended with a scent that was uniquely him, was quite overwhelming. She looked up.

All she saw were his eyes, locked with hers, and tantalizingly close, coming ever closer. "Relax Katie, it's all in the name of science." Ben whispered, seeing her eyes slam shut as he let his lips ghost over hers.

He was deliberately slow this time, not making too much contact all at once, to learn the shape of her lips, letting her in turn get acquainted with his touch. He teased her mouth in slightly different angles, flittering lips and not touching her anywhere else than with his mouth. When he heard and felt her sigh against his lips, he grew bolder and took her into his arms.

He increased the pressure on her lips, teasingly coaxing with his tongue against her teeth to gain access, begging entrance.

She moaned deeply back in her throat, a sound which he feverishly wanted to hear again (_all day and night, oh yes please, all day long_), and granted his wish. Her arms slid around his neck, pulling him even closer.

His hands wandered up and down the sides of her body, both not caring that they were in a public building, where such behavior was highly inappropriate, and letting their tongues battle and dance. Kate shifted her body closer to his, needing even more contact and letting her hands roam in his hair and angling his head for better access, to drink him in and tasting him, like he was fresh water after almost dying of thirst in the desert. No one existed but the two of them, and time stood still.

"You'll be finding out if she had coffee _yesterday_, if your tongue continues its journey any further." A joking passers-by clapped Ben on the shoulder, startling both of their kissing-dazed bubble.

They looked at each other, both with an utter reluctance to let the daily business invade their perfect moment, and too brain-muddled to talk.

"Umm…." Ben started, feeling obligated to say something, but lacking enormously his usual broad vocabulary.

"Ehhh…." Kate wasn't faring any better.

Both stepped back a bit, bringing some space between their bodies.

_'I would have jumped his bones if this jerk hadn't interrupted us.' _Kate glared in the direction of the intruder. On second thought – she probably would have to thank him. Jumping co-workers in the middle of the hallway of a public building was NOT filed under "acceptable behavior", at least that's how she had been raised.

Finally, she was able to form a complete sentence. "Ah well, I'm glad that we did this. Now, back to work." She turned and was about to flee from him, when she felt his hand around his wrist.

"Nice try, Kate." Ben gently, but irresistibly pulled her back to him. Both minds were flooded with a memory of a similar movement, just a few hours ago, which led to their first kiss, and this one to the moment at hand.

"So, dear Kate, I guess I disproved your theory. Pick you up at eight, then." Ben said, kissing her wrist lightly.

With this, he strolled past her, leaving a shell-shocked Kate behind in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: This story could go on, of course, but so far, I've not enough ideas for another chapter. My other story in this fandom isn't finished yet, and this idea was swirling around in my mind, so I decided to write it down. **

**Thanks to DoMaRi for the encouragement!**


	2. Inner Musings

**A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But due to the very nice requests, I caved. Thank you for the encouragement to KylieKyotie, Sorella-Aine, Kenzie410, butterfly.**

**Here you are; sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it!**

**Characters are slightly OOC, but hey – this is Fanfic. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 2 – Inner Musings**

Kate's lips tingled. She didn't register people walking by, elevators pinging, or anything else beside the warmth all of her body was filled to brim with.

She still couldn't believe what had happened. She had been completely lost in that kiss, forgot who she was and where, or why. It was just important to explore his tongue, lips, and mouth, feel his body close to hers, his hands on her waist, and let her lose herself in his touch. Only him and her. It was scary that only single kiss could do that her.

She barely noticed the amused looks of the many people walking past her, seemingly aware of the situation she was in. She must look a bit flushed (_OK, more than a bit_), disheveled, and completely flustered.

'Kate, get a grip. It was just a kiss.' She scolded herself.

'_Well, it was a hell of a kiss, and the reaction you just displayed for all to see means you'll go to __**dinner**__ with Ben_.', came the response of her subconscious right behind. 'Thank you very much for your support!' she cynically sent to her inner self, which just whistled, looked to other way and tried to hide a smug smile.

Smile? Yes, part of her rejoiced in what had just happened. That part just couldn't wait to see what was underneath that layer of expensive tailored suits, crisp shirts, and perfectly fitting pants. This other half of her, the reckless, feral, one, would have _loved_ to drag Ben into the next available closet _('elevator, empty office… any secluded space would do'_) and have her wicked way with him. (And she had been damn close to give in to this other half of her.)

Kate sighed at her unfruitful wishes to drag her coworker into a closet to rip his clothes off, and instead checked her watch. "Shit!" She had already been late for her mediation upon her arrival at the Reed & Reed building, but her little episode with Ben had delayed her even further.

Cursing, she headed for the elevator (feet and knees having recovered, finally) and pressed the 'up' button repeatedly with all her might, as if pressing the button often enough would calm her down somehow and shut that damn voice up once and for all.

* * *

Ben had arrived in his office without knowing exactly how he got there. His mind was still busy with the memory of kissing Kate. He hadn't even greeted Leo, who had slyly looked at him, but had said nothing. Surely he suspected something to have happened between Kate and him, or he was having one of these moments of wanting to be noticed, but Ben couldn't deal with Leo right now. His mind couldn't let go of Kate.

He had coaxed Kate into dinner with him, and he couldn't help but feeling mightily pleased with himself. Ever since he had met Kate in that bar, he had the feeling that this was a woman worth knowing. She had the look of a forlorn soul, yet passionate and sweet. He couldn't resist the pull he felt towards her, and so he bought himself into the firm, after learning the financial difficulties the two female partners were facing, and turning it to his advantage.

At first, he told himself that his gain had been to be partnered in an established lawyers' firm, and he had believed himself. But after getting to know Kate better, he was more and more intrigued by her. He was drawn to her against his will, but succumbed to her charm inevitably. He knew how immersed she could become with a case, always with the people and their concern in the centre of her attention, whereas the profit the firm could make from it came second, if at all. As a successful lawyer, he didn't approve of next-to nonprofit cases (especially given the precarious financial situation Kate's firm was in still), but seeing how much Kate cared for these strangers, he had to admit that he was touched. He had thought this kind of compassion was dead. He had thought that people, all people, had their own interests at heart, and didn't give a damn about others. In order to get his share of a good life (by which he meant money, since his family hadn't much of it), he had to be as smart, ruthless, and without conscience himself.

He had experienced his fair share of cruelness directed against him in his life, as a child as well as an adult. This was his explanation of his cynicism, which spared him of being disappointed too much in human nature. 'Assume the worst, and you'll never feel let down.' This was the motto by which he had learned to live, and in consequence, he had made himself a success, despite his past.

Until he had met Kate.

He was fascinated by her from the start. She was a ferocious crusader, a voice for the weak, and the truth, ready to fight with anyone crossing her, never giving up. On the other hand, she was one hell of a woman, flirty, playful, and decidedly aware of her own … assets.

Nevertheless, he wasn't blind to her faults. She wasn't a flawless angel, but a gorgeous woman, who showed a cruel streak once in a while. He knew he should be careful around her, and not risk his heart too much.

But he suspected that it was a little late for that.

* * *

Kate's mediation was a gift from the gods. The parties, two brothers named Owen and Jonathan Clive, were already very much willing to find a compromise all on their own, therefore Kate didn't have to be an active participant of the discussion all that much.

Which was fortunate indeed, since Kate's thoughts weren't focused on the task at hand, but rather on the occupant of the office next to hers. He was reading a file, seemingly, staring in intervals at the computer screen, his brilliant mind bent on the details of a case and making as much money as possible in consequence. Kate was somehow bothered with the thought that his eyes were fixed on a screen, instead of her face, his delicate fingers tapping along on the keyboard instead of drawing idle patterns on her back …

Kate felt her cheeks burning at her pre-teen thoughts and wished for the umpteenth time to find a switch for her mind, to help her focus.

"Ms Reed?" Kate was brought back to the present and startled out of her thoughts.

"We're finished. Thank you so much for letting us sort it out all by ourselves. We really appreciate your silent support!" Owen was smiling pleasantly at her.

Kate searched for irony in the voice or face of her client. Upon finding none, she smiled in return, reached out a hand, and said while shaking hands: "Always glad to be of service. If all our clients were this cooperative, the world would be a better place."

"And you would be out of a job." Jonathan shrewdly pointed out, a smile flashing on his face, to smoothen the sting of his words.

"Yeah, probably, but I'd find something to keep me occupied anyway, no worries!" Kate didn't take offense easily, especially when her capabilities weren't necessary, but still paid for.

"All right gentlemen, thank you for settling this so quickly and efficiently. It's been a pleasure, and that's rare in my business!" Kate led the two brothers out, and returned to her office to drop the files on her desk.

Her gaze strayed to Ben's office. She could see him sitting at his desk, just as absorbed in something on his screen as she had pictured him. She was studying his features intensely, lost in thoughts about this obnoxious man who seemed to know her so well, but, to her, was still India. The unknown subcontinent.

Kate wondered if he even was aware of how much he tipped her off balance? - She would bet anything that yes, he was. And that he was enjoying every minute of it. And she began to enjoy it, too.

_'Yes, he can make a bet like this with me anytime.'_ Kate blushed again at her far from decent thoughts towards her co-worker. The attraction she felt for him could not be denied, and the strength of it scared her more than a little. How had he gotten under her skin that easily (and fast, by the way)?

Heart pounding, head swirling, she knew a headache was coming. There still was some unfinished paperwork to do, but with this distracted mind, she wouldn't be finishing anything anyway. She needed some fresh air. Yes! Fresh air sounded nice. But where to get it?

Her window? – No, not enough peace and solitude.

The street? – No, too busy. And 'fresh air'? Disputable.

Roof? – Quiet, plenty of fresh air, easy access – perfect.

Kate seldom had been on the roof of the Reed & Reed building. In fact it was Ben who kind of showed her the place, after having closed a case once.

They had talked then, shortly. Ben had told her about his fiancée, that she had cheated on him, like Justin did to Kate. "Watching you, it was like looking into a mirror", Ben had said.

But his reactions were entirely different to hers. Kate had withdrawn and licked her wounds, whereas Ben had retaliated mercilessly. Kate remembered clearly the shiver that story had sent through her. It had frightened and repulsed her. Yet she had had to fight the urge to hug him, to comfort him.

Strange.

* * *

The roof though was as peaceful as she remembered it. The surroundings weren't very fancy, but all she craved for was a bit of fresh air to clear her head. Only ten minutes, and then she'd go back.

Standing at the wall on the one end facing the city, Kate inhaled deeply. She already felt calmer.

She wished her mom was here. Kate missed her, being able to talk to her about anything. Boy trouble wasn't that much of a topic when her mom had died, but Kate was sure that she would have been great to talk to about that, too. Kate felt her eyes water at the thought that she would have liked to gossip about boys with her mom.

She was deeply immersed in her memories and didn't realize someone had joined her on the roof until he was standing right behind her.

"Is the prospect of spending the evening with me this disturbing that you're going to jump off the roof?" Ben drawled with a definite sarcastic tone to his voice.

Kate nearly jumped over the wall when she heard Ben speak up.

"Ben! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She slung her arms around herself and stepped aside, retreating to the other end of the terrace.

"You're cold." Ben stated and took off his suit coat, followed her and put it gently around her shoulders. He let his hands rest on her shoulders a moment longer than necessary, but upon sensing her whole body tense to his touch, he let her go and lowered his hands to his side. He missed her warmth instantly.

"I'm afraid, too, Katie." Ben whispered softly. "It's OK to feel insecure and confused. You're not alone in that."

"Oh, am I not?" Kate draped his suit coat tighter around herself, breathing in his scent and cologne clinging to his clothing, yet afraid that he'd move closer.

"What do _you_ know about how I feel, anyway?"

"I just know, Katie." he sighed.

Kate turned to face him and gave him a searching look. Who was this man? What did he want? And why was he so eager to pursue her? She didn't get it.

"Ben, what do you want?" she whispered.

_You_.

At this precise moment, she locked eyes with him and saw the answer. He looked at her with the same longing and desire that surged through her. She was at once reminded of their kiss earlier that day, and the combination of that look in his eyes, his scent, by which she was surrounded by his suit coat and Ben himself, the body heat she could feel in waves coming towards her form his body so close to her, caused a sensory overload.

Something inside her snapped. Her own feelings ran away with her, and this time, it was her who initiated the kiss.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, lips already parted, craving his touch.

He responded eagerly, wasting no time in invading her mouth with his tongue, and sliding his hands around her tiny frame, pressing her flush against his body.

Their tongues met, dancing around each other, teasing, tasting, flirting with the wet, hot muscle, angling their heads to get better access. While their kiss this morning was tentative and exploring, this one was plundering and ravishing, letting both their passion run wild.

Kate mussed up his hair, and rejoiced in the feel of his firm hands around her body. She gripped his chin with one hand, cupping it gently, and slid her hand further up his face to his neck to bring him even closer to her.

Their mouths fused, tongues battling, blotting everything else out, until breathing became a necessity which could not be ignored any longer.

They slowly, reluctantly let go and looked at each other.

"We seem to do that a lot lately. Better to move that to the appropriate location, instead of a draughty roof. Seven be more convenient to you?" Ben asked, still slightly dazed.

Kate nodded in response. There was no way that she could talk right now.

**_TBC_**

**A/N 2: I'm not that happy about this chapter, particularly about the middle part. I lost the flow somehow, and I hope I got it back sufficiently for the story to remain interesting for you.**

**I hope you like it anyway.**


	3. Surfacing truths

**Exploring the impossibilities**

**Summary**

A kiss is just a kiss. Perhaps imaginative, even. Kate seems reluctant to face the truth. Ben has his means to make her see.

**Disclaimer**

Nope, still not mine.

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, no smut.

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: So, here we go on another chapter. Thank you for the encouragements! Happy to see this story is worth reading.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Surfacing truths**

"So, what do we do about this tension?"

They were seated in a tasteful, cute French restaurant that just had opened a few weeks earlier, and was already beginning to earn some reputation. Kate had been pleasantly surprised when Ben had driven them here. 'A promising start for this evening', she had thought.

At her question, Ben raised his eyebrows, cocked his head, and smiled sweetly at her.

Kate caught his eye and knew instantly what he was thinking. "Oh no! No no no no no way are we going to give in to it! No way!" She denied with all her might and tried to conceal the shiver this notion sent through her body, right down to her toes.

"Why not Katie? We're both single, we both want it – and don't try to deny you don't. Our encounters today proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that you're in this too, weather you admit to it or not."

When Kate didn't agree immediately, Ben made to stand up and walk around the table to her. "We can repeat the experiment right now, if you like. I'd be more than happy to refresh your memory, if you insist."

"OK, OK, I admit it, we're good at kissing. Sit down, for heavens' sake!" Kate hissed, gesturing him to get back to his seat.

Ben took his seat again, a smug smile on his face. He remained quite unperturbed, as if he had been suggesting a simple business deal, and not heavy tonsil hockey, right in the middle of an exquisite restaurant.

Kate was desperately searching for a way out.

"Yes, the kisses were … uh…. good, I give you that-"

"Only 'good'?" Ben interrupted. "Woman, get your scales recalibrated. The word you are searching for is 'mind-blowing'. Don't insult our chemistry with the wrong adjectives."

Kate bit her tongue lest she commented on grammar being a bad choice for their conversation, thereby reminding him of who was the dyslexic here. So far, she held the cruel side of her in check. For now. She knew that if she was furious enough, this side would very well be showing its ugly head.

Right now, she tried to dissuade Ben of this foolish idea of the two of them together.

"Adjective – adverb - whatever. That's not the point. What I'm saying is, that …it would not make things better, as you very well know. It would not take away the tension, but only make it even harder - uhhh, bad word choice. Um, make that… erm… this would make it more _difficult_ to ignore!"

"Why would we want to ignore it?" Ben shot back. "Pursue it, I say. If that fickle bitch called fate wants us to be together, who are we to thwart her? Do you want to defy the universe, Kate?"

Kate looked at him, flabbergasted, and open mouthed. "Are you insane? We, hooked up together, that would be… like adding a mint candy to a coke bottle! WHOOOOSH … Chaos, sticky, ugly mess all over! No thanks."

"Glad to hear that you compare us – though hypothetically, of course - to a white, sticky fountain, erupting from a bottle shaped container…" Ben grinned at Kate's horrified expression, and his salacious interpretation of her words.

"Ben, we don't know each other **_at all_**. We would screw this up BIG time, before I even could say "told you so"!".

"Or," he interjected, "we could be even better than our highest expectations. Why is that out of the question?" Kate started to say something, but Ben continued, not letting her give voice to her fears.

"We could also take it slow, making tiny baby steps – " at her startled expression upon his mentioning of babies, however innocent, he quickly corrected himself, "making small steps, I mean, and adjust our relationship while we're going. Getting used to each other and such."

"Ben." Kate tried to remain calm. Not that easy, though, with that infuriating man positively smirking at her. She didn't know if was earnest or if he was messing with her. Dammit, how could he be so quirky about a serious topic such as this?

"When we screw this up - as I'm sure we will, so I don't bother saying '_If_ we screw this up' -

**you** can just walk away, but I'm putting not only my heart in line here, but also the firm. For when we split up, you'll want to leave not only me, but also the firm. You'll want to have your money back. We can't afford that, as you very well know." Kate's voice had dropped to a whisper now, not wanting anyone to overhear the financial situation of Reed & Reed.

Ben contemplated her last argument for a moment. Kate had a point here. Though he was willing to bet anything that they would make it last, he knew he couldn't bluntly tell Kate. She already felt trapped by him, and he deemed it unwise to push her even further, or scare her with "until death to us part" notions – these still scared _him_ enough, as it was.

Instead, he chose to let the pressure off entirely. "You know what? Why don't we quit arguing for a second and start enjoying our meal. I'm told the Hors d'Œuvres are delicious. What are you gonna have?" Thus he spoke, and poked his head into the menu.

Kate was confused. One minute adamant about starting… - - … _something_ with her, the next he dropped the subject completely, leaving her arguments unchallenged, and most of all, unanswered. How on earth was she ever considered to read this man?

* * *

"So, you want to continue our debate about 'us' elsewhere?" Ben finally asked, when the dessert, rich chocolate cream with raspberries and pistachios, was served, and Kate had had her first bite.

'_It should be illegal to serve chocolate to some people'_, Ben thought helplessly, watching Kate savoring her dessert with as much devotion and genuine pleasure as when he'd held her in his arms today.

She looked at him like the spitting image of a deer in a headlight. So he didn't want to abandon the topic after all, did he?

Kate swallowed the delicious concoction that had been invading her senses for the last half-minute. '_Shit, can't he even let me savor the moment a second longer_?', she silently cursed Ben for being that insistent.

"You're a nuisance, you know that?"

"Why, just because I'm not letting you enjoy your chocolate in peace?" Ben deadpanned.

"Well Katie, the sounds that you make while eating this amazing dessert remind me strongly of the ones you let out when we were kissing. So, in fact, it's you who brought the topic back on the table – quite literally, I might add. No pun intended."

Kate sighed in exasperation, making sure with a quick peek at Ben if this also was a sound which reminded him of the kissing incidents.

"Well, Ben, I think it's enough said. You can walk away whenever you please, but I don't have that luxury. Plus, we're co-workers, so it's – "

"Oh please." Ben scoffed. "Don't bring that old argument, will you? 'Co-workers don't date – what are we, trapped in an episode of 'The Mentalist'? Come on Kate, you can do better than that. And besides, remind me again why the firm is called 'Reed & Reed' – isn't it because your father and Lauren were the name partners? And what was their relationship, anyway?" Ben made a show of thinking hard, with an epiphany striking suddenly, causing him to snip his fingers. "Oh, yes, they were _married_! Now that's a co-worker relationship that should have been banned, no?" Ben looked at her, challenging her to come up with a better reason for brush aside their chance of being together.

Kate's temper had reached a new height. Who the hell did he think he was? "It was because my father and ME were name partners, as you put it, BEFORE Lauren waltzed in and took the name from him, all the while declaring it was _her_ who'd led the firm for the past years! She claimed it was _her_ who did all the work the past years, and that my father had lost his edge. And that's ridiculous, because I'm his daughter, and I would have known! He would have told me! He was never this close with my mother, and now, this skinny blonde has all his confidence? No, no way he'd held that back from me. No way in hell. They were _co-workers_, all right, she had him stringing along by his-"

Kate stopped, changing her intended words at the last second.

"- hair, and she made sure that she got all of him, and the firm on top. No, Ben, my experience with co-workers dating isn't all that much good. Wrong example you mentioned there."

Kate was out of breath after her speech. Some of the points of views she had just uttered hadn't been clear to her before, it just dawned on her how much betrayed she felt by her father. Lauren had said these things right after Kate returned to the firm, and she had buried her thoughts and feelings ever since. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Not in front of Ben.

"And now, you're angry at your father, because you can't yell at him for not telling you." Ben softly said, hitting the nail on the head.

"You miss him."

"I do." Kate whispered, tears still in check.

Ben called for the check. "Let's go. There's a story behind this, which should not be discussed in public, but which _should_ be accompanied by a good wine. I just know the place."

* * *

**A/N2: Well, here we are. Where will Ben take her (where to, I mean.)? Let's see, shall we? J**


	4. Seeking refuge

**Fairly Legal - Exploring the impossibilities**

**Summary**

A kiss is just a kiss. Perhaps imaginative, even. Kate seems reluctant to face the truth. Ben has his means to make her see.

**Disclaimer**

How could it be mine? My name's not Bruno, so you figure it out.

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, M rating for the last chapter.

**Category **Romance/Humor

**A/N: Back from a long hiatus, at last. I had severe writer's block on that one, but now the lines are flowing out. Next chapter is in the works already. Bear with me please.**

**Many thanks to my dear readers for your encouragement - you know who you are! :)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 4 - Seeking refuge**

Kate felt deflated, thinking about her father all the way to this perfect location Ben had mentioned. It didn't really matter to her where he brought her, not even having enough energy left for scolding him for taking over control. All she wanted to do was curl up on a couch, get herself hammered and wallow in self-pity until the morning. Going home was out of the question for her, seeing that this would mean going to Lauren's. And this was what she couldn't bring herself to do right now. Ben offered a shoulder to cry on, and she knew in her heart that he'd respect her boundaries - if she set them firmly enough. And if she knew herself where they were. Huh.

Setting boundaries with Ben seemed close to impossible lately. She found her lips attached to his so often recently (and enjoying it, too. A lot.), that she suspected a profound shift in the universe must have happened. Lip locking with Ben? Her? Impossible! Yet they did, and on a regular basis, as it seemed.

Was it only the sexual attraction that pulled her to him? His kisses were quite remarkable, she gave him that much, and, yes, she had responded. Eagerly. With fervor. And she would do it again. With gusto.

Oh god.

She wanted him.

Her face got hot as she realized the truth in that. She did want him, and was sure that he wanted her, too.

Kate risked a quick glance to him, trying to figure out what let fall into his arms so frequently (and willing). When she looked at him again, she let her eyes rest on his face a moment longer, and mused how very sweet he had been today at dinner. Originally, she had dreaded this event, fearing some awkwardness, a weird feeling being together with him in a kind of official setting. But he had been attentive, charming, and made her laugh more than she could count. Until she broke up the pleasant evening with her throwing a fit about her stepmother and unresolved feelings about her father.

And Ben had been there for her, all the time. Not annoyed about having crashed a nice, beautiful evening, but understanding, and supporting her.

This was a side of him she rarely got to see with him, but which seemed to pop to the surface more frequently as she continued spending time with him.

Ben wasn't just the money chasing jackass. He was caring, sweet, and sought to understand her on a deeper level, she suddenly realized. Somehow, this thought frightened her more than to admit to herself that she, indeed, was attracted to him. On more than one level.

Oh dear.

She needed a drink.

She was brought back to reality when Ben steered his Austin Martin into a parking garage of a conservative looking, private building in an older district of San Francisco.

He parked the car in a private parking lot, exclusively reserved for his car, according to the plate attached to the concrete wall. Emerging out of her reverie, Kate realized where Ben had driven to.

"Ben, where exactly are we?", Kate asked, suspicious.

"This is my home. I told you I knew the perfect place."

"Wait a second. Do you really believe that after all that's happened between us, that I'd accompany you home? Are you insane?" Kate pointed angrily at him, already calculating the cab fee it would cost her to return home ('No, to _Lauren's'_, her inner voice insisted), and wondering how on earth she would be able to even catch a cab in this neighborhood, and at this time of night. This was too much, too fast. She even had admitted to herself her attraction to him, but being in his home – no, that was just too fast.

"Kate, relax." Ben held out a hand to her to help her out of the car. "No funny business, just talk. I promise."

Kate hesitated, but grabbed his hand anyway. What the hell. The prospect of having to find a cab now, and returning to the cold air outside, wasn't particularly appealing to her. Besides, she did admit that she was a tiny bit curious to see how the home of Benedict Yancy Grogan would look like. And she could keep her distance, and tell him to keep his, regardless of the dizzying current that ran through her body at the touch of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatever she had expected, she most certainly hadn't been prepared for the real deal.

"Come in, make yourself at home, I'll fix a drink." Ben had opened the door, switched on the light, and let her enter his apartment first.

Kate felt her jaw drop.

His home was a dream. Her dream. Warm, welcoming colors, light and bright windows (she was sure the view would be spectacular, if it hadn't gone dark already), cozy and sweet paintings, comfortable looking furniture.

Ben regretted standing behind her, since he dearly wanted to watch her face upon seeing his home for the first time. But the way she stopped dead in her tracks told him everything he needed to know. He shrugged off his jacket and put in the wardrobe, then stepping close to Kate to help her out of her coat, too.

"Like it?" he whispered in her ear, delighted when she actually jumped. '_Surprised to hear my voice, or that I'm so near?_', he couldn't help wondering.

"Um, it's very nice, really. Not what I expected, to tell the truth." Kate laughed nervously.

She glanced over across the room and spotted something which let her face lit up immediately.

Ben decided that whatever it was it was that made her face glow like this, it was worth every penny he spent on the apartment.

"Is that a terrace?" Cautiously, like she was approaching a wild animal, or in fear that this was a Fata Morgana, Kate went to the windows facing the balcony.

Enchanted by the views – Kate of the city, Ben by her – both approached the doors leading to the terrace.

Kate peered through the windows, sheer delight on her face. "This place has a terrace!" She squealed. Had Ben not already fallen in love with her, her childlike delight in such a simple thing as a terrace would certainly done him in. A goofy grin of his face, he pointed out the view of his place for her, while sneaking an arm around her waist.

Kate was completely enchanted by Ben's home, and let his arm encircle her. She enjoyed his presence much more than she'd cared to admit. Boy, he smelled good.

To break the sudden tension she felt (she refused to call it by its proper name, which would be pure arousal), Kate turned away from him, and took a seat on his cream colored couch. Tucking her feet under her (her shoes having long kicked off), she looked up expectantly to him. "So, how about that drink you promised me?"

"I did?" Ben was momentarily distracted by the all too cozy view of a comfortable Kate on his couch.

"Yes, and I'd like some wine, please." Kate smiled despite of herself, pleased laughter bubbling inside her. Who knew that Ben could be looking that dreamy? It was cute.

_'Nothing wrong with cuteness'_, Kate calmed herself down. _'Puppies are cute, too, after all. It's all innocent.' _But that thought let her think of his puppy dog eyes, more than once directed at her, and she was glad to sit already. Her knees had gone weak at the thought of his eyes, and suddenly, alcohol didn't sound like a good idea anymore.

"But only half a glass, please!" Kate called to Ben.

"Too late, Katie." Ben returned with two glasses, generously filled with blood red liquid. One of his finest bottles was about to be emptied on this glorious day. He had every intention of loosening Kate up a bit. Red wine would just do the trick. Something potent, but with a touch of sincerity.

Settling down beside her (near, but not too near – there was plenty of time to snuggle closer to her, he hoped), he presented her the glass: "This wine comes from sunny hills, with a hint of cranberry, but mostly sunshine. May it lighten up your day." He clinked his glass to hers.

She smiled, clinked hers to his, comforted by his unobtrusive attention. "To sunshine after a rainy day."

**A/N: This chapter is cut at a weird point, I know, and a bit too fluffy perhaps. But I had to make the break somewhere, or it would have become too long. The next chapter will be M rated. **


	5. Thoroughly exploring the possibilities

**Fairly Legal - Exploring the impossibilities**

**Summary**

A kiss is just a kiss. Perhaps imaginative, even. Kate seems reluctant to face the truth. Ben has his means to make her see.

**Disclaimer**

It's hard to believe, I know, but I do not own it.

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, M rating for the last chapter.

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Last chapter – did you skip the other ones? Be honest! ;-) (You haven't if you have been following this story from the beginning. If so, I hope I've done well.)**

**Please be warned: This chapter is most decidedly rated M, so please don't read if you don't like.**

**Chapter 5 – Thoroughly exploring the possibilities **

They talked a while about all and nothing for a while, and Kate felt her body and bones relax more and more. She pretended it to be the wine (which was excellent, of course), but after the first glass, she was open to the idea that it was Ben's willingness to show her a good time, even if that meant to sit companionably on a couch, simply sipping wine.

She was about to comment on her current calm state of mind, gesturing towards Ben, and wanting to include all of her surroundings, when Ben moved quickly at the same time to refill her glass.

Both hands crashed together, causing the rest of Kate's wine to spill all over his shirt.

"Oh no!" Kate was upset to get Ben's clothes dirty, and to waste the perfectly good wine.

Ben seemed to be reading her thoughts, but turning it into a joke. "If you didn't like the wine, you just had to say the word." He grinned.

Kate offered apology after apology, and added some tips as to how to remove a red wine stain out of a shirt.

Ben tried to calm her down. "Relax Katie. Not even an undershirt to worry about, since I like to go nude underneath. I'll bring it to the dry cleaners tomorrow, and either they get the stain out, or they don't. It's only a shirt." He grinned.

"But an expensive one, I bet. Oh Ben, I'm so sorry! I'll pay the dry cleaning, of course." Kate offered.

Ben dismissively waved at her, and went to change his shirt. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll just get this off. Expensive or no, I'd like to get rid of it." He smiled once again at her, and left the living room area to an adjacent room.

Kate thought hard. She was sure that salt was often used as a first aid against wine stains. She quickly stood up, glad that she hadn't drunken yet too much, so she could rise without feeling dizzy.

She went quickly over to his kitchen, and searched for a salt shaker. After some searching, she triumphantly glanced at the pear shaped object. '_Whoever designed this thing, definitely doesn't get an award', _Kate thought slightly surprised that Ben had such an ugly salt shaker in his possession, instead of a designer set of some famous artist.

She grabbed firmly hold of the shaker, and went on her quest to rescue Ben's shirt from permanent damage.

"Ben?" Kate called, going after Ben into the next room, where she had seen Ben disappear. "I got you some -" The rest of the sentence was cut short, and Ben was never to find out what Kate got for him. She was rendered downright speechless. Ben had taken his shirt off, wearing nothing underneath.

With her jaw on the floor for the second time this evening, Kate slowly took in every gorgeous inch of Ben's upper body. Who knew he was so ripped? Muscular, and strong, but not too much, and just a little tanned. He looked like the fantasy of every straight woman come true. Kate felt her mouth go dry, arousal flooding her body, and she only barely registered her breathing turning decidedly shallow. The salt shaker clattered to the floor, last thing on both of their minds.

Ben, on the other hand, wasn't prepared at all to have Kate blatantly ogling him. He felt his face grow warm, his blood rushing downwards, and his pupils dilate under her scrutinizing gaze. He made a tentative step towards her, frightened as hell that she might bolt, but not able to withstand the pull drawing him towards her.

Kate met his eyes after a lifetime of using her eyes to lick up and down his body. If it was the wine, or the constant flirting, or his intoxicating kisses she'd received over the past weeks, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get her hands on his skin, to reassure herself that this flawless, beautiful, and downright _masculine_ body was indeed real. Her brain seemed to have handed the reins over to her lesser instincts, but at that point, she didn't care. When she saw him approach her, she responded in throwing herself in his arms, covering his mouth with hers, fully intending to kiss him senseless.

Only too happy to oblige, Ben caught her gladly. As pleased as he was about the current turn of events, he whispered in her ear, when she let him speak for a moment. "Please think carefully, Katie, if you want this."

She plucked her lips from his skin for a moment, to look into his eyes, flushed and utterly intent on kissing him again as soon as possible. "How sweet. You think I'm still capable of thinking?" And she resumed her earlier activity. This man, the taste of his skin, his lips, was addictive.

"Katie." It wasn't a command. It was a sighed caress. Kate's lips found his again, and his brain shut down, too.

He let his tongue tease her teeth with little flickering prods, to let her open her mouth fully to him. Kate happily obliged, pressed her body flush to his, and let her tongue do some exploring on her part. Her hands deeply buried into his hair, she was consumed by her desire for this man.

With the first touch of both their tongues, all residues of thinking became an impossibility. Ben pulled her even closer to him, alternating his hand to grab her hair, or to draw circles on her back, caressing her butt on his way down.

When she moaned in his mouth, he simply picked her up, never breaking the contact of their lips, and stumbled with her legs around his waist to his bedroom. He kicked to door open, and carried Kate to his oversized bed.

He laid her gently down on the soft covers, and looked into her eyes, her pupils having dilated, too, until almost nothing was left of her irises. She wanted this, too, as much as he did.

Kate smiled up into his face, illuminated by the light on the corridor, and caressed his cheek. "Kiss me.", was all she was able to say, seeing the look on his face.

Again, Ben was all too happy to follow her orders, and in one swift movement, he joined her on the bed, and rolled them around, so she was on top. Her dress had a zipper at the back, so he needed clear access in order to peel her out of her clothes.

The pleasant task would not a difficult one under normal circumstances. He'd removed countless dresses in the past, but this was Kate, pressed to him with all her delicious curves, and obviously as much willing to take their acquaintance to the next level as he was. So he fumbled a bit with the back of her dress, which didn't escape her notice.

"Having trouble?" Kate bit on her lip to avoid a teasing grin.

"Not at all." Ben nonchalantly answered. "But seeing that you've already have an advantage in undressing me, I have to step up. How do you manage to put on these things on your own, anyway?"

Kate smirked. "Who says I didn't have any help with this?" Upon Ben's dark look, she quickly clarified: "Lauren! It was Lauren!" She laughed helplessly, when Ben tickled her in reciprocation of her teasing.

Ben rolled them around again, and let his hand roam over Kate's body, to his heart's content. "Well," he said, "if you want me to put my hands on your naked body any time soon, you'd better be more cooperative."

Kate's eyes darkened even more at his words, and the heat between her thighs became unbearable. She was pinned underneath Ben, his full weight on top of her, and she let her whole body arch into him in a purely sensual move. Ben closed his eyes for the unadulterated pleasure of the feeling.

"If you want me to assist you, how about reversing our positions, Benedict?" Kate breathed.

Ben pushed his hips slightly into hers, enjoying the flush this brought into her cheeks.

"I think I can be persuaded." Ben whispered back, rolling around again, and kissing her thoroughly. This time, he made short business of ripping the zipper open. At this point, he'd even have ripped the fabric apart.

Her bra and panties were got rid of pretty quickly, and she helped him in turn to match her current state of undress, her need to feel more of his skin engulfing her entire being. She was shaking with want now, eager not to lose another second without touching him.

Her slightly aggressive style delighted Ben no end. He knew she was passionate, and imagined her to be in bed, too. But this little firecracker was more than he ever dared hope for. He was intent to worship every inch of her, making his way down her body with determined scrutiny, memorizing every moan, and every sigh for future reference. Which turned out to be the very next minutes, in which he drove Kate crazy with need.

She felt him lay down alongside her, his attention returning to her breasts. She sighed in anticipation of his caresses, his hands and tongue playing her like a violin. He took one nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue dancing around the erect tip until he had her begging for more.

Instead, he switched sides, and pleased the other breast with his mouth. His fingers were busy, too, making their way downwards again. He sucked and licked her neck, her ears with equal attention as he had paid to the sensitive parts of her breasts, and now, he wanted desperately to feel all of her.

While he continued to address her body with nose, lips, and tongue, his hand had reached their destination on the inner side of her thigh. He caressed her legs and drifted slowly upwards, with only the slightest pressure, always avoiding the spot where she needed him most.

Kate arched again into him, seeking to increase the sweet pressure, but he evaded her, dragging out the moment to increase both their pleasure. When his fingers finally reached her folds, he was surprised by the smoothness of skin, and nothing more.

"I like to go nude underneath, too." She said with a naughty grin.

"Kate, you're wicked!" Ben laughed, but with increased need to be inside this wonderful, sexy woman. His hard-on had throbbed and poked her before, but that was no comparison to the state of arousal he was in now.

But he had to make sure she'd get her pleasure and release first. He resumed his movements on her center, and swallowed hard at the feel of how ready she was for him. He let a finger slip in, quickly followed by another, drawing delicious circles inside her.

"Tell me where it's nice." He whispered in her ear.

She writhed beside him in abandoned pleasure, searching with her hand for his hardened length, but he denied her the contact.

"No, love, you come first. And I mean that literally." Ben's voice was hoarse from suppressed emotion, and his control was on a thin thread. Should she touch him now, he was certain to have it all end prematurely, and he fully intended to draw out the pleasure as long as possible.

He carefully moved his fingers inside her, until he heard her moan deeply, having hit just the right spot. He shifted slightly, changed his position again, and worked his way down her body again, carefully hitting all the right sports with his tongue.

Kate was close, so close to coming. Ben did all the right things, yet was open to some guidance. She let herself fall completely into these incredible sensations his touches aroused in her, and when he hit her spot again and again, she felt her orgasm build in her belly, stronger than any she's had before.

He continued to worship her body, to whisper his adoration to her skin, and when the tip of his tongue hit her core, she shot over the edge, her release evident in the convulsions of her body, and the loud cry she heard herself screaming.

Ben pushed his tongue even further into her, seeking to prolong her orgasm, and was rewarded with yet another squirming and writhing Kate under his tongue and fingers.

When her convulsions finally stopped, and Kate came down from her high, she looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered back, heart beating at an impossible pace. It was a mystery to her – not yet three minutes had passed since she had the best orgasm of her life (twice, to be precise), she only had to look at this sexy man next to her, and she wanted him again.

Kate rolled on her side, facing him, and touched his nose with her index finger. "Um…"

Ben laughed. "I stunned you into silence? I must have been really good." He boasted, grinning.

Kate smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up. I was just about to pay you a compliment, but if you decide to be a jerk, …" she made to roll back again.

"Kate, wait." Ben put his hand on hers, his voice several degrees softer, and infinitely warmer. "I don't regret this."

Kate looked back. "Me neither."

In his smile, she recognized the man she had shared her most intense moment with, and she knew she was falling for his charm again.

Kissing her hand, he cuddled closer, marking his way up her arm with his lips, stopping at the elbow to kiss and nip a bit more, coaxing her into letting him near her again.

Kate sighed, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to resist him, if he put that sharp tongue of his to such a good use. Besides, she was eager to have him, all of him, so she reciprocated his motions with some of her own.

In no time, he was again on top of her, driving her to new heights just by the cunning use of lips and teeth on her neck. There was a certain over sensitive spot which sent her into oblivion almost all by itself, as he had discovered earlier. He was using it to his advantage, as he nudged her legs apart.

"Protection?" Kate managed to moan, as she was aware of where his movements would bring him. Not that she was opposed to these particular movements, not by a far cry.

On the contrary, she would have taken his word no matter what, just so they could continue. _Yes, yes, yes…._ She thought. _Please have a condom nearby._

"All accounted for", Ben whispered in her ear. He had used her coming down from coming up for a quick check of his nightstand, where he kept his stock. He had a feeling that he'd have to restock in the near future.

Kate looked up to him, surprised that he was already prepared for her. Right in this moment, he thrust into her in one swift and sure move, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kate." His voice was strangled, controlled, and it was all he could do not to start thrusting wildly, her pleasure paramount to his. He wanted to make sure that she was with him.

And so she was. When she felt him inside her up to the hilt, she raised her hips, slinging one leg over his, and started rubbing her entire body to his, to encourage him on. "Yes Ben. Now."

Ben practically growled at hearing this, and started a powerful rhythm that caused her to grab his shoulders, and back in a vise like grip, meeting his every move to increase their harmonious encounter.

Kate felt a third orgasm pooling in her belly, and was surprised when yet another wave of heavenly feeling hit her at an amazing pace. Ben was finding his release, too, for he groaned her name, along with a convulsion of his body, and contorted face.

They both hadn't lasted long, which bothered Ben quite a lot. He'd prided himself to exert control over his body in any way he wished, but Kate showed him his limits.

"Well, with practice, I'm sure to hold out longer." He started to apologize, caressing Kate's hair, not daring to look into her eyes and see the disappointment.

"You're kidding me, right?" Her response did nothing to alleviate his fears.

But her next words did.

"You've just made me come three times in a row, within a time span of about twenty minutes. And you're telling me that this gets _better_?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to raise the bar.

"Well, yes." He shrugged. "You took me by surprise. We practically stumbled into bed. You got next to no foreplay, and we've reached the finish line rather fast."

Kate gulped. This was easily the best night she ever had, and here he was, playing it down, with the promise of more to come. She shivered in anticipation at the thought of what he might be capable of in the bedroom, if their activities weren't limited to only one room, but also the living room area, the kitchen, the elevator… . She snuggled to his side, threw an arm around his waist, and said:

"Well, in that case… we will have to explore all the possibilities waiting for us, don't we?"

FIN!

* * *

**A/N: That's it, folks. I'm not planning on writing about their evolving relationship, since I easily get bored with every day stuff, if I write it myself. But don't be disappointed - I can highly recommend other stories here on fanfiction about this pair, after their get-together. **

**Thank you for following my story, and please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
